Viagem ao Santuário
by Carine.06
Summary: Tudo ia normal no santuário. Até os dourados receberem visitas... aí a bagunça começa... venha viajar conosco através das doze casas mais famosas de todos os tempos!
1. Chapter 1 A chegada

_Esta é uma fic diferente. Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (que pena u.u), Raye é a minha amiga e Sakura Moon, bom, sou eu! (meu nick na net). Nós duas escrevemos fics desse jeito há um tempo, normalmente pequenas, nos posts dos flogs. Espero que gostem. Esta foi a minha primeira!_

**VIAGEM AO SANTUÁRIO - PARTE I**

Sakura Moon no avião indo p/ Grécia. De repente, três sujeitos vêm p/ c sentar nas poltronas da frente. Um pergunta c pode c sentar ao seu lado q está vago, e Sakura Moon quase tem um treco..

Sakura: Vc é..é.. o Aldebaran d Touro neh! Claro q pode sentar! XD

Deba: Ah, brigado. É, sou eu sim!

Milo: Q foi Deba, tá cantando a moça?

Shura: Logo vc q é tão quietinho? o.Õ

Deba: ¬¬

Sakura: Nossa, q legal encontrar vcs no avião!

Todos: XD

Milo: E vc, quem é? ô.o

Sakura: Ah, é, nem me apresentei, sou a Sakura Moon.

Todos: ... õ.O

Sakura: Eu sou... amiga da Raye!

Todos: XDDD

Milo: Ah, legal!

Sakura: Tão indo p/ ond?

Deba: Pro santuário ¬¬. Vem com a gente, a Raye deve tá lá!

Sakura: XDDDDDDD

Shura: E aí a gente aproveita e faz uma festa!

Todos: ¬¬'

Milo: Não repara, ele ta todo faceiro hoje...

Sakura: Eh, eu notei q ele tá d olho na aeromoça!

Shura: '

Deba: Então, tá combinado: vc vem com a gente!

Sakura: Ok!

algum tempo depois, já na entrada do santuário

Shura: Eu vou indo na frente p/ avisar os outros da festinha...

Milo: Não, vamos fazer uma surpresa!

Deba: Boa idéia!

Shura: u.u

Milo: Nõs vamos 1º lá dá um oizinho pra Athena...

Deba: É, só um oi, te conheço...

Milo: ¬¬ puxa o Shura e segue pelas 12 casas

Deba: Vc naum c importa d fikar aki enquanto eu vou comprar alguma coisa p/ gente comer?

Sakura: Não, tudo bem. Eu espero aki no.. na frente da casa de Áries! Sakura Moon abre um baita sorriso; tem uma quedinha do tamanho do Grand Canyon pelo Mú

Deba sai e, de repente, um ataque poderoso vem d dentro da casa de áries

_continua_

_----------------_

_**Nota:** Espero que tenham gostado desta primeria parte. Se ficaram meio perdidos, bem, é assim mesmo, não tem muito o que entender não! XD São 4 capítulos se não me engano, vai melhorando, acreditem! Bjos!_


	2. Chapter 2 O encontro

**VIAGEM AO SANTUÁRIO - PARTE II**

recapitulando: Sakura Moon tá na frente da casa de Áries, sozinha, quando um poderoso ataque vem em sua direção de dentro da casa

Sakura: SOCORROOO! Ô.Ô'

ouve-se um estrondo, então.. silêncio

Sakura: Ei, tô viva? õ.0 Ahn? O q aconteceu?

Mú: vc está bem?

Sakura: Eu, eh..ahn.. bem.. é q.. Sakura vê Mú e fika toda boba

Mú: Vc não c machucou?

Sakura: Não, obrigado. Mas o q aconteceu?

Máscara da Morte vem saindo d dentro da casa

MM: Q foi Mú? Ficou com medo do meu novo ataque q te mostrei? olha p/ lado e vê Mú ajudando Sakura a c levantar

MM: Q foi? Quem é a gatinha?

Mú: Vc quase a machucou, vê c toma mais cuidado, mas eu a protegi com minha barreira e...

Sakura: Obrigado Mú.

Os dois: O.O

Mú: Como sabe meu nome?

Sakura: Bem, já ouvi falar muito d vc.. vim p/ ver a Raye, ela tá aí?

Mú: Deve estar na casa de aquário ou na de peixes fazendo as unhas com o Dite.

MM vê q tá sobrando

MM: Tá loko. Já vi q sobrei. Vô é pra minha casa!

Mú e Sakura nem ouvem o q ele disse

MM: ¬¬

Mú: Quer companhia pelas 12 casas?

Sakura: Vou adorar! XDDDDDD

e lá c vão eles pelas 12 casas

_continua_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_**Nota:** Olá galera. Será que alguém está lendo esta fic? O.O Bem, espero que sim. Segunda parte da história está aí. O que será que vai acontecer? Continuem acompanhando a fic ok! Bjo_


	3. Chapter 3 Visita

**VIAGEM AO SANTUÁRIO - PARTE III**

Sakura Moon e Mú chegam a casa de Gêmeos e encontram Kanon e Saga discutindo

Mú: Discutindo outra vez, vcs... Kanon interrompe, atropelando Mú

Kanon: Nossa, uma mulher aki na minha casa..

Saga: Sua? Ela é minha casa!

Kanon: Tá, tá, tanto faz...

Saga: . 

Kanon: E então, amanhã à noite, eu tô livre, a gente podia...

Mú: Ela naum pode!

Todos inclusive Sakura: 0.0

Mú: Nós já combinamos d ir conhecer o Santuário, não é mesmo!

Sakura: É, é sim.. XDDDD

Kanon: Droga, viu, c a minha casa fosse a 1ª..

Saga: MAS A CASA EH MINHAAAA!

Nesse momento, chegam Raye e Kamus conversando animados

Sakura: RAYE! pula no pescoço da Sailor toda faceira

Raye: Qm é essa loka?

Todos: O.õ

Saga: Vcs naum c conhecem?

Sakura: Oi, sou eu, a Sakura Moon. Sabe, dos flogs, msn..

Raye: ¬¬ essa chata naum

Mú: Ela encontrou nossos amigos no avião e veio t visitar.

Kanon: E vc já sabe tudo da vida dela neh..

Mú e Sakura: "

Dite chega e já vai correndo em direção a Raye desesperado

Dite: Raye! Acabou meu esmalte rosa-cintilante com brilho e... olha pra Sakura ainda agarrada no pescoço da Raye ... temos visitas!

Shura chega

Shura: Tá bom, agora podemos começar a festa?

_continua_

_x-x-x-x-x_

**Nota:**_ Voltei! Só falta mais um capítulo desta fic. Espero que leiam! Bjão!_


	4. Chapter 4 A Festa

**VIAGEM AO SANTUÁRIO - PARTE FINAL**

Dite: Festa! Oba! Mas ond a gente vai fazer?

Todos: o.Õ

Aiolia chega com Deba e a comida

Aiolia: Olá! O Deba já me contou tudo e eu ofereço a minha casa pra festinha!

Dite pula nas costas d Aiolia

Dite: Valeu leãozinho querido e...

Aiolia: Quê? Sai pra lá.. desgruda..

Todos:

Sakura: Obrigado. Sabiam q eu sou d Leão?

Kanon: Mas vc naum tava afim do Mú?

Mú e Sakura ficam vermelhos

Raye: Não, ela é do SIGNO de Leão. ¬¬

Aiolia: Q legal! Sabia q uma vez...

puxa Sakura pelo braço e vai contando suas histórias até a casa de Leão

todos vão pra casa de leão arrumar as coisas pra festa

daki a poko chega o Shaka

Shaka: O q tá acontecendo aki?

Aiolia: Pq?

Shaka: Pq vi o Dite subir e descer correndo pelas doze casas cheio d balões, fitas, enfeites, cds.. achei q ele tinha pirado d vez!

Todos menos Dite:

chega a hora da festa

Deba: Q legal! Tá todo mundo comendo, bebendo e se divertindo!

Raye: E eu nem levei pizza de banheiro na cabeça!

Kamus v Raye e naum resiste

Kamus: Qr dançar?

Raye nem responde e jah vai arrastando o mestre dourado pro meio da casa d leão ond os outros cavs tão fazendo a festa

Shura: Sab o q tá faltando nessa festa?

MM: Mulher?

Shura: Tbm XD, mas eu ia dizer barraco.

no mesmo instante, Dite sobe em cima da mesa e começa a cantar 'I Will Survive', bêbado

MM: C tinha q abrir a boca neh!

Shura: '

Aiolia: Podem dizer o q quiserem, mas tem gente aproveitando BEM a festa.. XD aponta p/ Mú e Sakura dançando juntos à horas

Todos: XDD

Saga olha pra pista d dança, v Raye com Kamus e suspira

Kanon: Viu mano, quem mandou vacilar..

Dite: 'And I'll survive, I will survive, Hey, Hey!'

e segue a festa até altas horas.. dizem q Athena teve que mandar todo mundo pra suas casas ameaçando despejar todos os moradores

outros dizem q a própria Athena teve q ser carregada até sua casa, de tão bêbada q estava... mas isso são só boatos..

x-x-x-x-x

Nota: Acabou! Ú.u Espero que tenham gostado. Se não entenderam alguma coisa, foi mau, esse universo das histórias dos cavs minha e da Raye ninguém entende mesmo! XD

Ps.: Pizza de banheiro é uma loooonga história... n.n

Os emotions assim ¬¬, u.u, alguns naum funcionam não sei pq..


End file.
